Joy
by greenlilies
Summary: Por un momento odia a Rhaegar por dejarlo allí con sus Hermanos Juramentados, cuidando a una pobre chica atrapada en las canciones del arpa del príncipe. /Relatos sobre los caballeros en la Torre de la Alegría [Dayne, Whent y Hightower]
1. I

**Todo pertenece a GRRM.**

**Okay. Esto es para Lucy que hace miles de años quiso que le hiciera un Arthur/Lyanna :)**

* * *

**Joy**

**Ser Arthur.**

Leguas y leguas de arena roja se extienden a su alrededor, la Torre de la Alegría es una sombra encima de ellos, vigilando y asustando a cualquiera que se acercase. Arthur es inmune a aquel efecto, pero recuerda que hace varios meses, la Torre no era más que un esqueleto, muerto y oscuro. Ahora hay más gente saliendo y entrando, un maestre de un pueblo cercano y dos o tres parteras que se acercaban cada poco días a saber del estado de Lady Lyanna. Arthur cuenta una sirvienta y una cocinera que viven allí y un niño que trae frutas desde Campoestrella.

«Campoestrella», piensa melancólico. El castillo de su infancia quedaba a pocas leguas de allí, si tuviese un caballo de sobra, iría para allá, donde sus hermanas y hermano se encontraban. Allem ya se habría casado con su prometida, una mujer bonita y graciosa que había conocido cuando escoltó a Ashara desde Desembarco del Rey.

Por un momento odia a Rhaegar por dejarlo allí con sus Hermanos Juramentados, lejos de Elia y de su hermana, cuidando a una pobre chica atrapada en las canciones del arpa del príncipe. ¿Qué harían sin ellos en la Fortaleza si la guerra llegase hasta allá? Solo Ser Lewyn, Ser Barristan y Ser Jaime quedaban para proteger a la familia real. Dos caballeros viejos y uno sin experiencia suficiente.

Volvió a mirar a la Torre y encontró a Lady Lyanna asomada por la ventana. Desde ahí no podía ver su expresión, pero estaba casi seguro que no era una de contento. Lady Lyanna tenía pesadillas en la noche, a veces despertándose por ellas o simplemente quedándose despierta sollozando; en su habitación, Arthur escuchaba los pasos de la sirvienta cuando le traía agua o leche de amapola (o eso se suponía él) para calmarla. En esos momentos, se sentí casi culpable de mantenerla prisionera allí, porque su trabajo no solo era alejar a cualquiera que se acercase, sino también evitar que Lyanna se escapase.

«Nada noble para un caballero de la Guardia Real».

Lyanna era bonita para ser tan joven, no tenía la belleza de Ashara o de Elia, pero te hacía voltear la cabeza. Tal vez eso era lo que había visto el príncipe Rhaegar en ella, esa belleza salvaje, la..., ¿cómo la había llamado él? «la sangre de lobo». Con disgusto, se dio cuenta de que no le quita la vista de encima. Volteó la cara y toqueteó a Albor, siguiendo con el dedo los grabados en la empuñadura.

Sin ser consciente, Arthur la mira otra vez y un cosquilleo en su interior le dice tal vez por qué Rhaegar vio su canción de Hielo y Fuego en ella.


	2. II

**Todo a GRRM.**

* * *

**.**

**Ser Oswell.**

La espada brilla al sol cuando le pasa la piedra para afilarla, Ser Oswell lo hace casi automáticamente, teniendo ya muchos años de práctica. «Y lo seguiré haciendo más seguido a este paso», piensa amargo mientras mira la Torre de la Alegría. El príncipe Rhaegar debía de tener un humor tan oscuro como el suyo o simplemente ser ingenuo como para ponerle aquel nombre a la edificación.

Vuelve a pasar la piedra por la superficie de la espada, dejando que las chispas cayesen a otro lado, lejos de su capa blanca. El blanco nunca le pegó bien y el deber nunca fue una de sus amantes predilectas (muy tiesa, muy fría), sin embargo, el ser uno de los vástagos de una rama menor de los Whent no le daban muchas oportunidades en la vida. Sí, se pudo haber convertido en maestre o septón o unido a la Guardia de la Noche, ¿pero dónde estaba la diversión en eso? No era pío ni tenía la perseverancia para forjar una cadena y la perspectiva de congelarse en el norte no le hacía ninguna gracia.

«Cambié una capa negra por una blanca ―pensó con una sonrisa mordaz―, mi padre seguro habría estado orgulloso»

Mira el casco con las alas negras y lo patea hacia otro lado, fuera de su vista. ¿De qué servía afilar la espada si solo tenían que mantener a la chica loba dentro de la Torre? Quería un oponente, una buena pelea que lo mantuviese entretenido, pero sus acompañantes, Ser Arthur y el Lord Comandante, se mantenían ocupados pensando en su príncipe Rhaegar o en sus familias.

«Pero si matara a la chica… ―el pensamiento le hace agua a la boca, no el hecho de matar a la chica en sí, sino lo que ocurriría: Rhaegar despertaría de su ensoñación ridícula y la guerra terminaría en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos― Seguro que mis Hermanos me apoyarían». Mira hacia donde está Ser Arthur y lo ve mirando hacia la Torre, hacia la chica. Ser Oswell rechina los dientes y desiste de su plan.


	3. III

**Todo es de GRRM.**

* * *

**.**

**Ser Gerold.**

El camino hasta Dorne se le hizo rápido y más cuando era él solo a caballo sin una escolta o de un rey a quien cuidar. El príncipe Rhaegar fue explicito al decirle que no quería que nadie se enterase, que él se lo dría a su padre en el tiempo apropiado, que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Ser Gerold no había dicho nada, sino que había asentido y preguntado a su príncipe cuándo partiría de la capital. «Una luna después de que partan Ser Arthur y Ser Oswell», piensa, rememorando aquel momento.

Mira el cielo en donde la luna blanca y enorme lo mira y juzga a cada paso. Llevan, él y su caballo, días sin comer, el Toro Blanco pasa de las posadas grandes en donde un caballero de la Guardia Real puede ser conocido, no queriendo que se corriese la voz de que la capital está desprotegida. Las posadas más pequeñas y desconocidas están llenas o abandonadas, la guerra no ha llegado propiamente al Dominio, pero muchos de los hombres heridos eran llevados a cualquier parte.

Le duelen los muslos y su espalda no es la que era antes, Ser Gerold sabe que se está volviendo viejo y que muy pronto un nuevo Lord Comandante tomará su lugar. «Tal vez Selmy o Dayne…». Si viviese lo suficiente para nombrar a alguien sería a uno de ellos dos, definitivamente. Está orgulloso de sus Hermanos, incluso del más nuevo, Ser Jaime Lannister, que a pesar de haber sido nombrado como venganza hacia su padre calzó perfectamente en el puesto que dejó Ser Harlan.

Por primera vez desde que el príncipe Rhaegar los encomendó con aquella misión, agradece estar lejos de la Fortaleza Roja. Una vez le dijo al joven Ser Jaime que su deber era proteger al Rey y no juzgarlo, pero días y días parado detrás del Trono mientras el Aerys quemaba sus súbditos, hacían mella en él. Ya estaba viejo y quiere terminar sus días en una batalla, como un guerrero, no quemado por haber ofendido a su rey.

En su paso por el Dominio, ve que los campos no están quemados y el verde del pasto se extiende por millas. Antigua no fue tocada por la guerra tampoco y Ser Gerold lo sabe porque su sobrino, Lord Leyton, lo ha mantenido informado. «Baratheon no se atrevería a adentrarse en el Dominio, no cuando la fuerza de los Tyrell es más numerosa».

Encuentra una posada cerca de Las Marcas y duerme en los establos junto a su caballo, fingiendo ser un viejo caballero errante. Sus sueños están llenos de fuego.


End file.
